Someone to talk to
by vampiremoon22
Summary: A sad, lonely Bella is forced into prostitution. Can the Cullens help? Rated M for rape, violence, language in the first few chapters. And because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me! Back with a new story. It is complete, but I think I'll only put up a few chapters at a time. You know, kinda tease you guys a bit... :)**

**Ok, I just wanna make the story last a little longer than it would if I posted the whole thing now. ;) Please don't be mad.**

**Oh yeah, and this: I don't own Twilight or anything else. This is for the whole story, chapters 1-15 because I forget things easily and might forget to include it in a chapter or two or three or f...**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-Vampiremoon22**

Prolouge

BPOV

It was a lonely existence mostly. There was very little joy in my life. I led a very miserable... very depressing existence. My mom left when I was six. She ran off with some guy named Phil. That's all I know. Not even a last name. I always assumed she'd gone to Arizona. She'd spoken of Phoenix fondly and often. It had been where she'd spent her childhood.

I hurried up the driveway toward home. It was a small house. It wasn't much to look at, but it kept me and my dad dry when it rained. And it rained a lot.

I ran into the kitchen to get dinner started. My dad, Charlie, couldn't cook a meal to save his life. So it was up to me. Dinner couldn't be late either. That was one thing he insisted on. We would sit and eat dinner together every night like a real family.

A few minutes later, dinner was in the oven. I sat down at the kitchen table to do my homework. I told myself that if I did all my work and got good grades, I could get into a decent college and get a good job when I was older.

I finished my homework and put my books away. I heard Charlie's police cruiser coming up the driveway. I listened as he stomped up the back steps and into our kitchen. I nearly gaged when he walked in. I smelled alcohol. He'd been drinking. Again.

Charlie never used to drink. It was a habit he'd picked up only in the last month or so. He'd go out with a few cop friends on Fridays. It was becoming more frequent though. Almost every night he came home like this.

"Where's dinner?" He asked as he sat in the chair across from me.

"It's not quite done." I answered with a small smile. "Just a few more..."

Charlie stood up and threw his chair backward. "I told you that I want it done when I get home!" he yelled.

"Ch... dad. Calm down. Look." I picked up the timer I'd set. "It's only got another two minutes. I was just finishing up some homework."

"Two minutes?" He asked. "Two minutes is not now, is it?"

"Dad, I..."

"Homework is not as important as dinner!" He screamed, walking over to me. He pulled me out of my chair by my hair and slammed me into the wall. My timer went off then. He picked it up and threw it at me. It hit my stomach. "Sounds like dinner's done." He said, staring at me. "You'd better go get it or it'll burn."

"Y-yeah. I'll go get it now." I picked myself up and hurried to the oven. Thankfully, it hadn't burned. I got plates out for me and Charlie and put the dinner on them. I forced myself to eat a bit, but I wasn't really hungry. Mostly I was in shock. Charlie had never been too violent before. I wrote it off as a one time thing. It would never happen again.

Chapter 1:

The next day, I got home early and started dinner. I didn't exactly fear a repeat of last night, but I still didn't want to make Charlie mad. I worked on my homework upstairs while dinner was cooking. It was Charlie's favorite so maybe he'd be in a better mood.

When my timer went off (thankfully, it still worked.) I ran downstairs and got the dinner out and put it on plates. I set the table and waited for Charlie. He was home a few minutes later, drunk again. He was in a decent mood as he ate. When he was done, he shoved his plate aside and looked at me. "We need to talk." He said.

"We do?" I got up and took our plates to the sink. I sat back down. "About what?"

"I'll just come out and say it. We need more money."

"Oh. I could get a job..."

"No. No, I got it all figured out."

"Okay..."

He handed me a paper bag. "Go put these on."

"What?"

"I'm renting you to Jacob."

"What?" I repeated. "You can't do that!"

"Go put it on!" He was getting mad now.

"No." I said quietly.

"You'll do it if I have to put it on you myself!" He stood up.

"O-Okay dad. I'll go..." I hurried up the stairs. I didn't know what to do. I peered out my window. I could run away. 'Yeah right Bella, you'd probably just end up falling and splitting your head open.' I could call the police. 'Hello Bella, the chief of police is in your kitchen right now! Not to mention the only phone is downstairs! You'd never get past him!'

So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I tossed myself on the bed and sobbed. It wasn't like my life wasn't miserable already. My own dad was planning on prostituting me! I lay there for a minute before I heard Charlie holler up at me. "BELLA, YOU'D BETTER BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Reluctantly, I stared into the paper bag. There was a bright red teddy and some accessories. There were also a few pair of thongs and matching bras. I took out the teddy. It would cover a bit more of me. 'Although not much.' I thought as I went to change. Maybe I could run away. I would have to endure this for tonight, but tomorrow...

'Where would you go Bella?' I asked myself as I changed.

I could go to a battered woman's shelter. I told myself.

'Mm-hm, and then?'

I don't know! I screamed in my head. I don't know. A stream of tears began anew as I left the bathroom and walked slowly down the stairs.

Charlie grabbed my arm when he saw me and hurried me to the door. "Put this over yourself, we don't need everybody to see you that way." He said, tossing me a blanket.

I grabbed the throw blanket he tossed me and wrapped it around myself. For a second, I felt better. Until Charlie ushered me out the door and to the car.

We stopped at a motel in La Push. As Charlie drove around to find a parking spot, I thought about Jacob. He was the son of Charlie's friend Billy Black. Billy was a good guy. He'd never believe that his son would do something like this. Of course, he'd never believe Charlie did this either.

Jacob was a jerk. He'd been trying to get me to date him ever since I can remember. He'd make rude comments or brush against me or whatever at cookouts or parties. He'd bluntly asked me once if I'd have sex with him. It was at an end of summer party on the beach in La Push. Some of his friends had snuck some beer into the party and he was tipsy. But if I remembered correctly, he'd asked, "So Isabella, do you wanna go behind a tree and do it?"

I'd slapped him and said, "When hell freezes over!" And then I walked away, listening to the other kids laugh at him.

Charlie stopped under a streetlight and got out. Soon another car pulled up beside him. I watched in horror as Jacob emerged from the other car. I could hear them talking.

"Let's say... 900." Charlie said.

"900?" Jacob asked. "All night?"

"All night." Charlie confirmed. "I'll be back at 7 to pick her up."

"Deal." Jacob told him and handed him a wad of bills.

They shook hands and Charlie opened my door. "She's all yours Jake. Take care of her." Charlie got back in the driver's seat and then he was gone. And I was alone at a motel with Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I guess you liked chapter 1 and you're still reading... I hope.**

**Anyhow, just thought I'd warn you, this chapter does contain a rape scene. And I'm still not great at writing sex type stuff, so if you don't want to read this part, you can skip right to chapter 3. I won't mind. This chapter is essential to the story though.**

**If you do read it, bear in mind that I haven't written much of this sort of thing so it may be really bad. You have been warned!**

** -Vampiremoon22**

Jacob had led me into a room and pushed me onto the bed. "Well Isabella, I guess hell has frozen over already." He sneered. "Didn't take as long as I expected, but that's good." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Cause now, you're all mine." He jumped on the bed and yanked my skimpy outfit off me. I immediately covered myself.

"Come on, Izzy. No need to be shy now. Besides, I have the one thing that old fashioned girls like you need before jumping in the sack." He got closer to me and whispered, "Daddy's approval." He smirked.

He pulled his own shirt off before prying my hands from my breasts. "Ooh, succulent." His tongue flicked out and licked my left nipple. I pulled back in shock. Jacob shook his head. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way Izzy. I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but... He reached under the bed and pulled out a rope. My eyes widened in shock.

"Jacob, don't do this!" I begged.

"I have to now Bells. I'm not the kind of guy to let nine hundred dollers just walk out the door. That's what you're worth tonight, Bella, nine hundred dollars." He started to tie me up. I struggled, but I was no match for him. "Does it make you feel cheap?" He asked. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them on the floor along with his underwear. Then he climbed back onto the bed.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" He asked curiously. I didn't answer but the tears forming in my eyes said all he wanted to know. "Perfect." He grinned.

Without warning, Jacob entered me. I screamed loudly. "Ssh." He leaned down and placed his lips on my own. His hands cupped my breasts, and he jiggled them a few times. After lightly pinching them both, he placed his hands over the nipples. He pulled out and thust back into me hard. At the same time he did this, he pinched both of my nipples, causing me to scream loudly again.

I couldn't help it as a startled "Jacob!" escaped my lips.

He laughed out loud, the bastard! "Oh, yeah, scream my name baby!" He yelled. He pulled out and thrust into me again.

Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to tell myself it would all be over soon. Or maybe it was just a nightmare. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself wake up.

Jacob came inside me. He kissed me again and I could feel his tongue in my mouth. I wanted to barf. I felt like the lowest creature on the planet.

"Ooooh, Izzy!" Jacob moaned. "Even you have to admit that was hot!" Then he lay there next to me. I turned away from him as far as I could. "Oh, what's the matter?" He asked, feining concern. I said nothing. We just lay there for about an hour. Finally, Jacob said, "I'm going out for bit."

I still said nothing. What was there to say? I lay there and quietly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the door opening again. "In here." Jacob said. He was talking to someone. I groaned as I realized that another person was going to see me naked. The smell of alcohol met my nose. Great. They were drunk.

"You had a webcam on!" Jacob's friend asked loudly.

"Sush, she doesn't know."

"She's asleep man, she's not gonna know."

"Yeah, I guess." Jacob said.

"Can I watch?" His friend asked.

"For a price." Jacob answered.

"How much?"

"Well, I could send it to your computer for a hundred dollars."

"A hundred! Ok, but it better be good."

"Oh, it is!" They laughed.

"Hey, you know, as long as you're here," Jacob told him, I could let you watch round two in the making."

'What sick asshole!' I thought.

"Alright!" His friend said eagerly. Go wake her up Jake!"

"Ok, ok."

I pretended I was still asleep. Jacob kneeled down beside me and shouted, "WAKE UP IZZY!" He and his friend laughed as I tried to sit up. But the restraints still held me down.

"Come on Izzy, round two!" Jacob said and stripped himself again.

* * *

I woke again at five in the morning. Jacob's friend was gone, but he was still here. He was awake and at his laptop. "I didn't want to talk to him, but there was something I needed. "Jacob?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told him.

"All right." He walked over and untied me. I stood and walked to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door once I was inside. I was momentarily free from him. I considered showering. But if I knew Jacob Black, he'd want to use me one more time. I felt filthy, but I could shower when I got home. No sense in cleaning myself just for him to make me dirty again.

As I'd expected, Jacob told me to get down on my knees in front of him when I came out. "Blow me, baby." He told me. "And blow me hard!"

I wasn't sure what to do. I took his length and massaged him for awhile. "Don't be afraid to lick, Izzy. Come on, use your mouth!"

I gagged at the thought, but did as I was told. I took him into my mouth and licked and sucked. Whatever I did made him happy because a few minutes later, he came in my mouth!

"Don't you dare spit it out!" He told me. "Swallow it!" I gave him a you-must-be-joking look. But he repeated. "Swallow it!"

The most vile thing I've ever done in my life was swallowing it. I did though. I did it because I was scared. Scared of what Jacob might tell Charlie. And scared of what Charlie might do. I hated Jacob Black with every fiber of my being. I hated Charlie, my own father, for making me do this. I hated me for being too weak to stop it. I was completely broken now. Broken beyond repair.

Charlie arrived to pick me up a few hours later. The bastard didn't even look at me as I climbed into the back seat of his cruiser. He just nodded toward Jacob and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Chapter 3 is ready! I had to edit this one a little, so if it's a little confusing, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

**Other than that, ... just enjoy and read and review please.**

** -Vampiremoon22**

A few days later at school, a group of guys walked up to me. "Hey, didn't I see you in the movies?"

'Oh my God!' I thought. Jacob, that son of a bitch! He must have put his "movie" on the internet!

"Jacob, don't do this!" One of them said, mocking me.

"Ooooh, Izzy!" Another one teased. "Are you really that hot?"

"I'm gonna find out tonight." His friend said, smiling. "It's nine hundred, right?"

"I don't know." Another guy said. "She's been used, but I bet Charlie'd let me have her for 5."

They all laughed at that. I was mortified! I ran to the bathroom to hide, but it didn't stop their mocking laughter from following me.

After that, Charlie only "rented" me out on the weekends. It was mostly the same as with Jacob. It was horrible! I tried to wipe it out of my memory completely, but when I dreamed I always saw Jacob's smirking face. Occasionally, I was still tormented at school, but mostly I was just ignored.

One day about a month after the "Jacob incident", I was walking home. It was a Wednesday night, so I'd be safe for awhile. That is, unless I somehow pissed Charlie off. I made sure to get home on time and start dinner. I didn't care much about homework anymore. Whatever I didn't get done at school would likely never get done.

I started dinner and walked slowly upstairs. Once I was in the bathroom with the door locked, I took it out. I examined the package that held the razor before tearing it open. I'd never felt the need to cut myself before. But somehow it seemed like the right thing to do now. I was depressed...

I looked into the mirror. Blinking away tears, I opened the razor and took out the blade. I gripped it and sliced through the tender flesh on my arm. It hurt, but I didn't cry out. I refused to cry over things that hurt me anymore. I watched as the blood dripped down into the sink. After a minute, I washed the blood away with some cool water.

I walked into my room and browsed through my closet. I caught a glimpse of my "weekend clothes" and turned away, feeling sick. I turned and walked back to my bed and flopped facedown onto it.

As I lay there, I thought, 'Why did this have to happen to me? I'm a good person.' Suddenly I heard another voice in my head.

'I'm sure you are. What's the matter?'

'What?' I sat up and looked around, confused.

'What's the matter?' The voice repeated.

'I must be hearing things.' I thought and buried my face in my pillow again.

'If you're hearing things I'm hearing things. But I hear things all the time. Not usually just one person.'

'You always hear things?' I asked.

'Yeah, but not as loud or as clear as this. So, you wanna talk for awhile?'

'Not really.' I thought.

'You seem like you could use someone to talk to.'

A tear escaped my eye. Damn! I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore. 'Well, maybe.'

'I'm all ears.'

Another couple of tears slid down and hit my pillow.

'Are you crying?' The voice asked. He sounded concerned.

'A little.' I admitted, wiping away my tears.

'Don't cry.' He told me. 'It'll be okay.'

'No it won't!' I sobbed. Another stream of tears slid down my face.

'Of course it will.' He said, trying to reassure me.

'No it won't! I have to do it again this weekend!' I bit my lip. Maybe I'd said... thought too much.

'Do what?' The voice sounded confused.

What could it hurt? I didn't know this person. He didn't know me. Maybe somehow if I talked- thought- to him I might feel better. The idea was ridiculous I realized, but it couldn't hurt. 'My dad...' I started. He was patient and waited for me to continue. 'He's... forcing me to prostitute.'

'Oh. I wish there was something I could do help. Have you called the police?'

'Of course not!' I paused to wipe a few tears away. 'He's the chief!' I cried harder. 'They'd never believe it.'

'Get away from him! No one deserves to be treated that way!'

'I can't!' I cried.

'You have to! You can't stay there!'

'Where would I go?'

'Anywhere.'

'He'd find me.'

There was silence for a long time and I thought he'd left me. But then I heard, 'Where do you live?'

'Why?' I thought back.

'I'll help you. Tell me where you live.'

I sighed. He sounded sincere but...

'I can help. I promise.' His words were almost enough to make me believe I could get away.

My timer went off. 'I have to go now.' I told him. 'Dinner. If it's not ready...'

'Tell me where you are...'

His voice faded away as I ran down the stairs to take our dinner out of the oven. I wondered if the voice had been real or only in my head. Maybe I was going crazy. After all, who would ever want to help me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's number 4! This is all I'm going to post for now. I'll try to be quick about updating though. Like I said, the story is done. It's just the posting that I have to do. But I'm getting tired now...**

**Anyhow, read, review and enjoy!**

** -Vampiremoon22**

Dinner that night hadn't gone well. Charlie had come home drunk, as usual. When I finished the food on my plate, I'd reached for a second helping. Lately, it seemed I was more hungry than usual. It must be all the extra "work", I thought. Charlie slapped my hand away and glared at me. "Can't have you getting fat." He slurred.

"But I'm still hungry." I said. "Just let me have some more salad."

"I SAID NO!" He roared and shoved everything off the table. Then he stood and walked over to me. I looked into his eyes and was afraid. "Dad, I didn't mean to-to upset you." I scooted my chair backward, away from him.

Suddenly, I felt his hand slap my right cheek. The action knocked me from my chair. I hit the floor with a thud. I didn't say any more, but Charlie wasn't through. I sat up a little in time to see his foot meet my side. I knew better than to cry out, but I couldn't help as a small whimper escaped me. "You'll do as I say!" He yelled before punching my face. "Now, clean this up!" He left and went to the living room to watch some sports game, leaving me with the broken dishes and wasted remains of our dinner.

I slowly cleaned up the kitchen. I eyed the wasted food and sighed. I was still hungry. I waited until Charlie passed out in his chair before making myself a sandwich and heading back upstairs.

I sat on my bed and ate slowly. My stomach hurt. Not my side, where I was kicked. Not my eye, where I was punched. My stomach. I rubbed it for awhile and it felt a little better. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I studied my black eye in the mirror and became angry at myself. I knew better than to go against what Charlie said. 'It doesn't matter now.' I thought as I took out my razor.

'What doesn't matter?'

I was so startled that I almost dropped the razor. 'Don't do that!' I thought.

'Sorry.' The voice apoligized.

'I guess it's okay.'

'I've been thinking about you all day.' He continued.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Why are you the only person I can comminicate with like this?' He asked.

'Hell if I know.' I answered.

'I think...'

'What?'

'I think I want to meet you. In person. Where are you?'

'I don't know if I trust you.' I told him.

'Oh.' He sounded disappointed. 'Why don't we meet at a public place?' He asked.

'Because my dad would never let me out.' I thought.

'Well, we can still talk.'

'About what?' I asked.

'Anything.' He said. 'I remember last time you didn't seem too happy. You should really try to get away.'

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'Your dad goes to work, doesn't he? Leave sometime after he leaves.'

'It's not that simple.' I sighed. 'Where would I go?'

'You could come to live with us.'

'Us?'

'Me and my parents and brothers and sisters.'

'Sounds like you have a big family.'

'Yeah. We'd all welcome you though. There's plenty of room.'

I smiled. 'Sounds great.'

'What's your name?' He asked suddenly.

'Bella.' I said.

'Bella.' I like it. I'm Edward.'

'Nice to be formally introduced.' I smiled again.

'What would you do if you could get away from your dad forever?' Edward asked.

I closed my eyes. 'First I'd finish high school.'

'What year are you?'

'Junior.'

'So am I.' He said. 'Small world huh?'

I continued. 'I haven't really thought about what I'd do after that.'

'You should go to college.' He said.

'Like I could afford college.'

'I could help you.'

'That's sweet but I don't really even know you. Besides, I don't think Charlie will let me out of his sight until I'm 50.'

'Charlie?' Edward asked.

'My dad.' I explained.

'It's something to think about anyhow. You're more than what he says you are Bella.'

'I should probably get to sleep now.' I told him.

'Okay, just promise me you'll think about what I said.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Promise.' He insisted.

'Alright.' I said. 'I promise.'

* * *

Friday went by as usual at school. When I got home, Charlie was already there. He told me I had to "work" that night. I went upstairs and dressed, preparing myself for another night of torture. I was walking down the stairs when I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. "Dad," I started to say. "I think I'm going t-"

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Charlie screamed at me.

"I-I'll clean..." I started to say before it happened again. I didn't understand. I'd felt so sick lately. "Dad." I pleaded as I tried to stand. "I don't feel..." I was vaguely aware of a pain in my stomach as my mind faded to black.

* * *

"Isabella?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I hurt everywhere. "Isabella?" He said again. "How are you feeling?"

"Ow." I muttered weakly. It was all I could say.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked me.

"Stairs." I groaned.

"Yes. You took a pretty nasty fall down some stairs."

I opened my eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital here in Forks. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen."

I lay still for a moment. Then I remembered... "My dad!" I tried to sit up.

Dr. Cullen gently pushed me back down. "Your dad is okay."

"No. I..."

"Isabella, we have more important things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"We took a look at some of your bruises." He said. "Is everything... all right at home?"

There it was. A way out of everything staring me in the face. A path to freedom. All I had to do was say no. "N..." I started.

But then I heard Charlie's booming voice from the lobby. "She's my daughter, and I'll see her whenever I want!"

The door to the room opened and Charlie walked in. "She ready to go doc?"

I saw Dr. Cullen turn away from him for a second to look at me. I was cringing away from Charlie.

"Actually Mr. Swan, I believe she'll have to stay here for about a week."

"A WEEK!" Charlie exploded.

"Mr. Swan, you'll have to be quiet. There are patients resting..."

"Why a week?" He asked.

"We need to run some tests."Dr. Cullen told him. "And I want to observe her to be sure she's all right. It's going to take at least a week."

"A fucking week!" Charlie mumbled and left the room.

"Isabella, I need to speak with you about something else. Your dad said that you've been eating more lately and gaining weight. He also told me that you got sick tonight before you passed out. I don't mean to alarm you, but these could be signs of pregnancy."

I opened my eyes wider. He continued. "I'd like to run a pregnancy test."

"But..."

"When was your last period Isabella?"

"About six weeks ago." I answered.

He wheeled a wheelchair over to me. "Let's get you down to the lab."

* * *

Being in the hospital wasn't so bad. At least Charlie didn't come to visit me. I was alone most of the day with the tv in the small room. On Monday morning I was watching some kids' show when Dr. Cullen walked in. He was holding a folder full of papers.

"Good morning Bella." He said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm all right." I answered.

"Good. Good. I just wanted to discuss the results of your bloodwork."

I looked at him, afraid. "Is it bad?" I asked.

He shook his head while he leafed through the papers. "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. You're going to be a mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! So sorry it took me so long to update! **

**:( Bad things happened in December. I lost my mom. TT **

**Then when my cousin came over to visit, she crashed my computer! I know, it pales in comparison to the other, but I won't go on about sad things now. It's not what you came here for. Anyhow, now you know why I haven't updated at least.**

**Anyhow, I want to thank those of you who've reviewed so far. Thanks. *Hugs all of you.***

** -Vampiremoon 22**

"What!" I asked in disbelief.

"You're going to be a mom!" Dr. Cullen repeated.

"I..." I glanced down toward my stomach. "Mom..."

"I'll need you to take an ultrasound. Something wasn't... exactly right with..."

"What?" I asked again. "Is it me or the..." I looked at my stomach again.

"It's only a minor thing Bella, I'm sure you'll both be fine."

"Okay." I agreed. He got the wheelchair again and wheeled me out to take an ultrasound.

It was sometime later that day that Dr. Cullen entered my room again. His face was hard to read. It could be good news. It could be bad news. Who was I kidding? There was no good news in my life anymore.

"I've got the results from your ultrasound Bella. It seems as if it's going to be a multiple birth."

"How many?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It looks like quintuplets."

"Quintuplets! That's.. that's five. Five babies! In me!" I was panicking.

"There's one thing that concerns me though." He said, looking over the papers. "They seem to be growing very rapidly." He looked at me again. "Have you felt anything unusual?

I shook my head. I was still panicking. Charlie would never believe I was pregnant... Until he saw a bulge in my tummy. He wouldn't let me go through with it. He'd make me get an abortion! Five little lives that would never get a chance...

"Calm down Bella." Dr. Cullen said. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't!" I cried. "Charlie will find me and I'll have to get rid of them and he'll make me..." I stopped myself, realizing what I was about to say.

Dr. Cullen noticed though. "He'll make you what Bella?" He asked me with a serious look on his face.

I couldn't talk. I was hysterical.

He'd finally calmed me and got the whole story an hour later. He promised me that Charlie could never hurt me again. On the night before I was to be released from the hospital, Dr. Cullen wheeled me outside. He'd explained that he was taking me to live with his family so Charlie couldn't hurt me or the babies. Babies. The word still made my head spin.

In the meantime, he would do what he could about getting Charlie arrested for what he'd done. And maybe even he could help find someone who could help Charlie with his addiction to alcohol.

My cover story would be that I'd run away from the hospital. Not very likely, but it would work.

We arrived at Dr. Cullen's house a few minutes later. We walked inside and were greeted by his wife and daughters. He explained that his sons were out hunting but should be back tomorrow.

His daughter Alice said I could sleep in her room. "We're going to be good friends!" She decided after taking one look at me. Once I was settled in her room, a pink frilly, fluffy place, she said there were some things she needed to tell me. "Now, don't be scared ok? Everyone thought I was the right person to tell you everything. Just be glad it isn't my brother Emmett, he wouldn't be nice about explaining these things."

"What things?" I asked.

"We're vampires." She whispered.

I laughed. I actually laughed out loud at what she'd just told me.

"It's true!" She sat down on her bed beside me. "We're vampires, all of us. And we have special powers, even for vampires."

"Special powers?" I asked, playing along with her game.

"Mmm-hmm. I can sometimes see the future. And my "Brother" Jasper can change your mood at will."

"Why did you air quote the word brother?"

"He's not really my brother. See, since we're vampires, we all come from different times. We're all supposedly adopted by Carlisle and Esme, but Jasper and I are together."

"Together?"

"Yeah, you know, boyfriend girlfriend. Husband wife. That sort of thing. Rosalie and Emmett too."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"It's all true." She said. "Come here." Before I knew it, she was dragging me downstairs and out the front door. "Watch." She zipped over to the edge of the trees. It didn't even take her 5 seconds.

"Okay." I said again.

"Alright, if you still don't believe me..." She disappeared into the forest for a minute and came back carrying a huge boulder. "Super strength!" She called.

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. Could it be true? Vampires didn't exist, did they?

She appeared by my side suddenly. "Come on Bella, I have more to explain."

I woke up when the smell of bacon met my nose. I sat up and Alice was sitting over at her desk. "Oh, good you're up." She said, smiling.

I reluctantly sat up. I felt a bulge in my stomach that hadn't been there yesterday. I stared at it for a minute horrified. "They're going to be so cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah." I whispered. I stood up to go to the bathroom and realized that I was about to... "Al..." Was all I managed to say before I saw the walls zipping past me at an alarming rate. Before I knew it, my head was hovering above a toilet bowl and Alice was holding my hair away from my face.

"Morning sickness." She explained. "It'll be ok, I'll help you get through it all."

I groaned as I felt my stomach contract again. We sat there for a half hour. When I could stand, she helped me clean up. She even offered me a new toothbrush, which I was very thankful for. When I was cleaned up, Alice told me to go rest some more. She'd clean up the bathroom.

I went back to her room to lie down. I felt little kicks coming from my tummy. I let out a startled "Oh!" and Esme came running up the stairs.

"Is everything ok dear?" She asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I think the babies are..." Another kick.

"May I?" She asked. I nodded again. She placed a hand over my stomach. The babies kicked again.

"Alice told me to lie down again." I told her. "I'm not feeling too good."

"I understand." She said. "If you need anything, just let us know, okay?"

"Okay." I said and walked back into Alice's room to lie down.

I woke again later that day. Three male faces stared down at me. "That's her?" One of them asked.

"Yes." I heard Alice's voice say. "And don't hover. Give her some breathing room at least. Now shoo! Out!"

"But she's waking up." Another voice said. "Let's at least stay and introduce ourselves."

"Bella." Alice called softly. "Are you awake?" I nodded. "My brothers are here. They want to meet you."

"Ok," I mumbled, sitting up.

"This is Emmett." She said, pointing to the tall guy standing by the bed. "And this is my Jasper." She went on, hugging the one standing to the right.

Finally, she pointed to the guy standing by himself over by her bedroom door. "Come on Edward, she won't bite."

I blinked. "Edward?"

"What did you call her Alice?" Edward asked.

"Bella." Alice answered.

I looked up and he crossed the room and stood next to the bed. "Bella?" He repeated.

I eyed him carefully. "Edward?" I asked.

The next thing he knew, he was reaching down and hugging me.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and kept faith that I was going to finish this story! I still intend to. *Hugs to everyone.***

** -Vampiremoon 22**


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward man, she needs to breathe." One of his brothers called. I could breathe... a little. What concerned me more was whether this was the same Edward I'd been communicating with.

When his brothers grabbed him and drug him out of the room I asked Alice, "Can Edward... communicate with someone through telekinesis?"

"Is that how he knows you?" Alice asked. "I know he's been talking to someone."

"I've been talking to someone with that name..."

"It's him." Alice confirmed. "Why did he hug you like that? I don't know the whole story."

"Well, my dad made me prostitute." I told her. "He's been getting worse and worse whenever he drinks and has hit me a few times. Edward told me to run away somehow and offered to let me stay with him. I wasn't sure what might happen if I did that so I stayed there until Charlie had to take me to the hospital. I think you know the rest."

Alice nodded. Then she hugged me. "You poor thing! I'm going to do everything I can to make you comfortable here." She promised. "As long as I'm your friend, no one will ever hurt you again!"

Life with the Cullens was good. They asked me about a billion times a day how I was or if I needed anything. Edward came to check on me regularly. We talked mostly about the babies I was carrying. One day he came to me with a question. "Hi Bella? Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"I'm fine for now." I told him despite the fact that my stomach was huge. Dr. Cullen says the delivery could be any day now." He's been trying to figure out why the babies were growing so rapidly. I wasn't even two months and I looked (and felt) like a balloon.

"I have a theory." Edward said. "I've heard about other babies that grew at a fast pace like this. I don't remember if there were vampire babies, but some creature that humans consider mythical." He paused to think. "Unicorns?" He asked himself. "No."

I laughed. "Unicorns?" I asked him.

"They're real." He told me. "Did you believe in vampires before you came here?"

"No." I admitted. "What other creatures exist?" I asked, interested.

"Oh, I couldn't name them all. Leprechauns, dragons, fairies, werewolves, harpi..."

"What!"

"Bella?"

Werewolves. I'd been afraid of werewolves since I was 4. Werewolves couldn't exist. They just couldn't!

"Bella!" Edward called again.

I snapped out of it. "What did you say?"

"Um... Leprechauns?" He said slowly. I shook my head. "Dragons?" No. "Fairies?" Still nothing. "Werewolves?" He asked finally. I nodded.

"Bella, you're afraid of werewolves?" He asked, concerned. He stepped closer when he saw me shaking. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. "Are you okay?"

"I just got a really funny feeling..." I told him. "Like there's one coming for me." I forced a laugh. "It's stupid, I know."

"Nothing's stupid if you're afraid." He sat down beside me. "Besides, no werewolves have been anywhere near here for about thirty years."

I shuddered. "But." Edward went on. "If there were any, I would protect you from them."

"Werewolves." I whispered.

"We're here to protect you Bella." He said again. "Don't forget that."

I was starting to feel a little calmer when Edward suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek. When he pulled away, I reached up to touch the spot where his icy lips met with my warm skin. When I looked back, he was hurrying out of the room.

One Week later

I was awakened at 4:35 in the morning. I called for Alice. She was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong Bells?"

"I think... I think it's time!" I stammered.

She placed her hand to my stomach. "I think you're right. I'll get Carlisle."

Everyone was gathered in Alice's room in a few seconds. Dr. Cullen told me everything would be okay.

"Do you have drugs?" I asked. "I've never been able to handle pain very well!"

"It'll be all right Bella." He said again. "I have enough painkillers. They won't hurt the babies either. Please just try to relax."

Dr. Cullen put an IV in my arm. I was starting to think now. How was I going to take care of five kids? What was I going to name them all? Suddenly, I felt myself calming. It was like a strange wave of something in the air. Something that commanded me to be calm. Wait. Wasn't this someone's strange power? I didn't really care about that. There were babies to think about.

After two and a half excruciating hours of panting, pushing and having Alice by my side for me to squeeze her hands when the pain got to be too much, I delivered my first baby. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!" I told her. My forehead was sweaty and she kept it cool by dipping a washcloth in water and wiping it.

"You can do this Bells. I know you can."

"It's a girl!" Dr. Cullen announced. "And she looks healthy." He told us happily.

"A girl!" Alice told me. "You have a little girl!." She hugged me.

"I know what you're thinking." I told her.

"I know." She grinned as more thoughts of taking my babies shopping crossed her mind.

Edward, who was standing in the doorway, spoke up. "How long did you say you were pregnant Bella?"

"About two months." I replied.

"About sixty days..." Edward mused.

"I've been observing the growth rate of the babies." Dr. Cullen said. "It's very unusual. It seems as if..." He paused. "Well, there will be plenty of time to talk later."

"Okay Bella," Alice said, "It's almost time for number two." She wiped my forehead again. "Push!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

THE NEXT DAY

I opened my eyes. The sunlight shone through the window of the room. I vaguely remembered giving birth to the babies. All five of them. Dr. Cullen had said they were all healthy. Alice knocked softly and came in. "Hi Bells, how are you today?" She asked.

"Sore." I groaned.

She smiled politely.

"Where are the babies?" I asked.

"Rose and Edward are taking care of them. Don't worry."

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I nodded.

"Be right back." She left and was back almost immediately. "Esme cooked breakfast for you." She sat it down on a bedside stand.

"I've been thinking about names. How do you feel about Ashley for a girl? Or maybe Elizabeth? And for boys, I have Brian and James."

"Sounds good." I told her. "How many of each do I have?"

"Three girls, two boys!" She told me.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure thing." She left and came back carrying two babies. She was followed by Edward who was also carrying two and Rosalie who was carrying one.

Looking at each baby in turn, I stated their names. Alice first. She held a boy and a girl. "James and Elizabeth." Edward next. He also carried one of each gender. "Ashley and Brian." Lastly, I looked at Rosalie. She held a little girl. "Renee." I said without really thinking about it.

"Renee?" Alice asked.

"My mother's name." I explained.

I ate my breakfast and held each of the babies in turn. I realized as they cuddled against my chest that I loved them. I loved them and would do anything for them. They were each so sweet, so precious. When Alice took the last one from my arms, I cried. Emmett joked that it was hormones, but I think it was something more.

I felt tired again, so Alice told me to rest. My babies would be safe with her and her family.

I finally felt like getting out of bed a few days later. I was thankful that the Cullens were here to help. Especially Alice and Edward. They had made sure I was comfortable. But mostly, they were there to talk to. It didn't matter what we talked about, just having them there was enough for me.

Alice came zooming into the house one day with Elizabeth on her shoulders. "Bella! Bella, you gotta hear this!" She sat Elizabeth down on the carpet and said, "Alice. Can you say Alice?"

"Aliz." Elizabeth uttered happily. I laughed. "She's almost got it." Turning to Elizabeth, I asked, "Can you say 'Mommy'?

She clapped her little hands and stated, "Mommy." And she pointed at me. I picked her up and kissed her.

"Alice." Alice tried again. "Alice."

"They all seem really smart." Jasper said, walking in with James and Renee. "And they're learning quickly." He added.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I know I've been gone for like, ever. But I'm back and with a newer, faster computer! We finally have wireless! Yay! It was just set up today. Anyhow, recent months have been so horrible for me. In November 2012, I fell and broke my left hip. And on December 6th, my mom passed...

So, I've kind of been staying anti-social and I've been pretty depressed. And to top things off, a certain family member crashed our computer. But all has been forgiven.

Anyhow, I truly am sorry I've taken this long to upload new chapters. I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story.

-Vampiremoon 22

I finally felt like getting out of bed a few days later. I was thankful that the Cullens were here to help. Especially Alice and Edward. They had made sure I was comfortable. But mostly, they were there to talk to. It didn't matter what we talked about, just having them there was enough for me.

Alice came zooming into the house one day with Elizabeth on her shoulders. "Bella! Bella, you gotta hear this!" She sat Elizabeth down on the carpet and said, "Alice. Can you say Alice?"

"Aliz." Elizabeth uttered happily. I laughed. "She's almost got it." Turning to Elizabeth, I asked, "Can you say 'Mommy'?

She clapped her little hands and stated, "Mommy." And she pointed at me. I picked her up and kissed her.

"Alice." Alice tried again. "Alice."

"They all seem really smart." Jasper said, walking in with James and Renee. "And they're learning quickly." He added, placing the babies he held on the floor.

"Mommy." Elizabeth said again and pointed.

"Mommy." Renee said.

"They're already learning from each other!" I said in amazement.

"Alz!" James pointed at Alice. Alice scooped him up. "Alice."

Pointing at Jasper, I said, "Jasper."

"Jaz."

Soon, Edward came in with Ashley and Brian.

"They seem really smart." Edward observed.

We heard the door open and saw Carlisle standing on the other side. We all greeted him, but he held a hand up to silence us. "I've got some news." He told us. He didn't say whether it was bad or good, but judging from his expression...

"What is it?" Emmett asked, entering the room with Rosalie and Esme.

"I found something in the woods." Dr. Cullen explained.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle frowned. "But it looks like fur."

"Fur?" Jasper asked cautiously.

Carlisle nodded. "Wolf fur."

Alice moved quickly and took Elizabeth from my arms. I shook my head clear. "Wolf? You don't mean werew...?"

Carlisle nodded. "I examined it and smelled it, of course. I believe it's werewolf." He removed it from his pocket and passed it around.

"That's wolf all right." Emmett said. He made a show of covering his nose as he passed it on. The others all seemed to agree.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. The treaty still stands." Carlisle told her.

"Treaty?" I asked.

"A long time ago, we made a treaty with a wolf pack that lived near here." Edward explained.

"They must've returned." Carlisle observed."

I started to shake uncontrollably.

Edward moved closer and put his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay Bella, they aren't hostile."

"It's okay Bell." Emmett added. "We can take a smelly old werewolf any day. We'll protect you."

"No wolf will get to you Bella. I promise." Edward whispered as he hugged me tightly.

The threat of wolves was forgotten for awhile. The kids grew happy, healthy and very quickly. They were smart too. And Despite the way they must have been concieved, I found that I loved them. I loved them all. If it ever came to it, I realized one day, I would give my life to protect them.

The kids grew and learned very quickly. By their second birthday, they looked old enough to be teenagers.

Jasper noticed it first. He was walking by the room Carlisle had let my boys use. He said something didn't smell right. He followed the smell to a pile of dirty laundry and picked up a shirt from the top. He talked to Edward and Emmett before calling a family meeting.

"I think I know why your children are growing so fast Bella." He began. "I believe they're immortals like us. I don't want to scare you..." He held up the shirt and passed it around the room, asking each vampire to sniff it.

"Werewolf?" Emmett blurted.

"So much for being subtle." Jasper growled at Emmett.

Edward came over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You think my babies are wolves?" I asked Jasper in shock.

"Bella." Edward said softly. "We don't just think. We're what you could call a werewolf's natural enemy."

"We have instincts to hunt them." Jasper added. "In the past, our instincts had to be precise or it could mean death for our kind." He paused.

"We don't just think." Carlisle added. "We know."

Please review. Remember, reviews are love.

-Vampiremoon 22


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella." Edward whispered later that night. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." I answered. I couldn't sleep.

"I thought you might need to talk."

I sat up with tears in my eyes. Edward pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay Bella."

"But what if it isn't?" I asked him. "What if he comes back? What if he hurts me? What if he takes me back to Charlie?" I was shaking now.

"Bella? Bella! I promise that no one will hurt you and your kids." He lifted my head. "No one." Suddenly, I felt his lips press down on my own. "I promise." He said again when we broke the kiss.

I snuggled into him. I felt safe around Edward. Around all the Cullens really, but Edward was... different somehow.

"Mom?" James asked, coming into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Emmett told us we were part werewolf." Renee said, walking in.

"And that you were afraid of wolves." Elizabeth added.

"Listen to me." I told them, sitting up. "You too, Ashley and Brian, I know you're there. They entered the room slowly. "I love you all. Okay? And that love isn't going to stop because you're werewolves or vampires or swamp creatures from the black lagoon. Do you understand? I started loving you as soon as I saw you and no matter what happens, I'll never stop."

In turn, the kids each walked over to me and hugged me. "I love you all." I said again.

"There's one more thing." Brian told me. "We noticed we were doing "wolfy" things."

"Wolfy things?"

"Well, we've been using our legs to scratch our sides." Ashley confessed.

"And I've been eating raw meat." James added.

Elizabeth looked down toward the floor. "I started to change a few days ago." She admitted.

"Change?" I asked in surprise.

"Into a wolf." She told me.

Edward spoke up. "Werewolves don't only change during the full moon." He explained. "They can mostly change at will. I assume what they're describing is normal for wolves."

"Are you guys... feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Brian said. "We're feeling great!"

"More powerful." Ashley added. They all nodded.

"Hungrier." James stated.

We all laughed at that.

"If you're feeling okay, I guess what you're experiencing must be normal." Carlisle told the kids the next morning.

"I'm getting a weird feeling." Elizabeth said suddenly. She walked to the door and stepped outside. Before everyone's eyes, she started to change into a sleek, beautiful, pure white wolf. The creature she transformed into was bigger than an ordinary wolf, but was a wolf just the same.

Elizabeth trotted over and licked my face. Then she ran off toward the woods. She let loose a loud, feral howl and one by one, the others changed as well. Ashley became a black wolf. She was big, but not quite as big as Elizabeth's wolf. James turned into a rusty red colored wolf. Renee became a grey wolf and sent back an answering howl of her own. And Brain turned into a brown wolf.

Then the rest of them ran toward the woods too. They howled together as a group. A pack, I guess. Then they ran deeper into the woods and I couldn't see them anymore. Edward told me he would go after them and watch them for awhile, but he warned that right now they're probably running on pure instinct.

I was worried, naturally, until they finally came home, trotting happily in front of Edward.

They changed back to human outside. Alice quickly ran to get clothes for them as the ones they were wearing had been ripped to shreds.

"What was it like being a dog?" Emmett teased as they entered the living room where he sat perched on the couch.

"It was great!" James answered. The others nodded.

"It was probably better than being a leech." Elizabeth added as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

The kids went into the forest as a pack about twice a week. They said they were going hunting. After the 3rd week, I told Edward he could stop following them. They were just doing "wolfy things." I was still afraid of werewolves, but the kids were different. They weren't monsters like the ones in the movies. Mostly they were just happy being outside when in wolf form. And as long as they were happy, I was happy.

Elizabeth's POV:

We were all in our usual place in the forest behind the Cullen house. I was bored, so I started to run farther out than I normally would. I heard the others howls and sounds of protest, but I didn't care. Today I wanted an adventure. "Ha! Catch me if you can!" I yelled back at them. We'd discovered a sort-of mind link where we could read each other's thoughts. It was this "link" that I was using now.

"You think we can't?" Brian challanged with a fierce growl.

They chased me until we came to an opening in the trees. It had been a long run. I stopped running and looked around. We were on a beach. Probably somewhere in La Push. There were some people having a bonfire farther down the beach, but they shouldn't notice us.

Suddenly, one of them stood up and looked in our direction. "Hello?" He called. I looked around. There was no one else. "He must be talking to us." Renee said quietly.

"Hold on." James said. He transformed back to human. "Yeah?" He called back.

"Come on out." The guy from the beach yelled. "We won't bite."

James looked at me, waiting to see if I approved. They'd sort of been acting like I was their leader. I nodded.

Ashley trotted over with a bag of clothes we'd thought to bring along so we didn't come home naked every night.

James got dressed and walked out to the beach.

"Hey there!" The guy shouted. "What are you doing in the woods all by yourself?"

"I'm not alone." James told him. "My brother and sisters..."

An older guy spoke up. "At this hour?"

"It's only about 9 o'clock." Renee whispered.

"Come on out everyone! It's okay, we know!"

"What do they know?" I snarled.

"What do you know?" James repeated so they could hear.

"We know you're different." A young boy stood up.

"Not exactly human, are you?" Another asked.

"Sit." The old man told them. They sat. To James he said, "Come closer."

James walked closer. The man sniffed at his clothes. "He is one of us!" He announced. "A wolf!" There were several cheers and some applause from the group. "But you are not the Alpha." He went on. "Where is your leader? We would like to meet him."

"Not him." James said. "Her."

I stepped out from the trees then. I had returned to human and dressed. The others remained in wolf form just in case.

"Yes." The old man said. "This is the pack leader."

"How do you know?" I asked him cautiously.

"Please sit." He said to us. "And I will tell all I know." He looked toward the trees. "If the others wish, they may join us. There's no need to be afraid. We will not harm you."

I glanced toward the others and nodded. Slowly they emerged. Once everyone was seated, the old man began his tale.

**(A/N: I don't remember how the story of the wolves went, but if you've read the Twilight saga, you should know. I'm just going to say he told the kids that same story. And yes, the "old man" is Billy Black.)**

When the man finished, he said, "You are all children of a member of this pack. That means we are all connected somehow." He paused to take a breath. "But there is one thing that concerns me. The smell of your clothes. You have been near vampires."

"We live with a..." Renee began but a low growl from me stopped her.

The others stared at us curiously.

Defeated, I finished the thought. "We live with a vampire coven."

There were gasps of surprise from all around the campfire. "How did this come to be?" The old man asked.

I sighed. "Our mother lives with them."

Someone stood then. "Is your mother a vampire?"

"No." James answered. "She's a human. A regular human."

"They must be planning something." I heard someone whisper.

"Watch out for her." The old man said. "It is up to you to make sure the vampires do not harm her. If they do..."

"Um, I think we should be going now." I said to the group. "It's been nice chatting though." I ran back to the woods and changed to wolf. The others soon followed.

Once we were alone, I could hear the others' thoughts. 'How did they know we were wolves?' 'What do they mean "one of us?"' 'Is one of them our dad?'

I sighed inwardly. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. And soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth's POV:

We returned to the beach the next day and the next. We we all curious now. What exactly tied us to these other wolves, I wasn't sure. But something in us felt a need to learn more. On our third trip we saw a lone figure walking on the shore. He looked up when he heard some leaves rustle. "Hello?" He called.

I stepped foward. "It's okay." He continued. "Dad said I might find you here." When no one moved, he went on. "The old guy at the campfire?"

I changed to human, dressed quickly and walked out to meet him. Staying a few steps away, I asked, "Are you a wolf too?"

"Sure am." He replied with a grin. "Sit down. I wanna talk a bit."

There was something about him... his grin... his eyes... that told me to be cautious.

The others must have sensed it too because they were emerging from the trees one by one.

"So my dad told you the story of the wolves, huh?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"He didn't mention much about vampires, did he?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Brian asked, coming closer.

"You've heard that vampires drink human blood, right? Well, they can only do it during certain times of the year. Full moons for example."

"But they wouldn't-" Ashley began.

"If a human lives with a vampire long enough, they get tempted. They smell her blood every day, wonder how she would taste. They imagine themselves attacking her, tasting her, draining her of all life. I'd bet anything that one of them is in waiting even as we speak, ready to pounce on your mother."

"What should we do?" James asked.

"Get her away. Bring her here. I'll keep her safe."

"But..." Brian began.

"Vampires are vicious creatures! It is a wolf's job to keep humans safe from them. It has been this way for centuries!" He looked off into the distance and was silent for a moment. When he turned back, he said, "It once happened right here."

"Here?" I asked, a little shaken.

He nodded. "In La Push. The same vampire coven your mother lives with now killed a tribe member. Tribe elders were merciful and let them leave, but they exiled them from our land. Vampires can never set foot in La Push again."

"Wow." I heard James say.

"Get your mother and bring her here tomorrow. I'll prepare a place for her to stay. Have her here before nightfall."

I glanced at my siblings. I wasn't sure if I could trust this guy. But the feeling I was recieving from our small pack was clear: fear. Fear for mom. Fear of the vampires. I turned to glance at them each in turn. Their expressions were grim.

Turning back to him, I voiced the pack's decision aloud. "We'll do it."

I lie awake in bed that night trying to think. How would we get mom out of the house without a vampire tailing us? How could we convince her to come with us? What would we do once we were all in La Push? Why didn't I trust that guy?

I thought of the vampires. They had been nice enough so far. There wasn't a reason to distrust them. They had given us everything we had. Could they really be evil? Did they want to suck our blood too?

Pondering all these questions, I finally fell into a fitful sleep. By morning, I had the answer to one or two of the questions. After dinner we could take mom outside and into the woods. Two of us would stay behind to distract the vampires. We would carry her on our backs until we arrived in La Push. Once there, we would explain everything. I really hoped she would understand.

I walked over to mom's room to see what she wanted for breakfast. She was going to need to eat something. It promised to be a long night. I knocked on her door but there was no answer. "Mom?" I asked, opening the door. "Oh. My. God!" I shrieked when I saw the scene in front of me. Edward was bent over mom, her bare neck exposed.

"Get away from her!" I screeched.

He turned. "Wha-"

I was already mostly wolf when I ran into him. My brothers and sisters were there in a flash, though they were mostly still human except for Brian, who always was quick to change. "Get mom!" I heard Ashley yell. James was already lifting a struggling Bella onto Brian's back.

"Go!" I told Brian. The others were transforming as quickly as possible. Brian took of like a shot.

"What happened?" Renee asked.

'He was going for her neck!' I answered through our link.

Edward was standing again. "Guys. What's with you?"

I growled in response.

Behind us, Alice rushed in. "You guys, it's not what you..."

I left then, my brothers and sisters following close behind. We were almost to La Push when we saw Brian. He was trying to keep mom from jumping off his back. "What is wrong with all of you?" I heard mom ask loudly once Brian stopped. Ashley walked over and nuzzled her. Renee looked at her and whimpered. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

I turned when I heard vampires approaching. I released a howl and continued to run. I sincerely hoped that what the boy told us yesterday was true and vampires couldn't cross the border to La Push. If it wasn't...

Forty more yards. Twenty. Ten. We passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign at top speed. When I ventured a glance behind me, I could see Alice and Emmett holding Edward back. So it must be true. Vampires weren't welcome here. In La Push. Our new home.


	11. Chapter 11

We found a note pinned to a tree. It said: Kids, bring your mother to this address. An address followed the message. I was still wary of the person we'd met just yesterday, but what choice did we have? We couldn't go back to the vampires now, they would definately kill mom. Not to mention what they might do to us. No, we had to keep going. Even though I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Mom had fallen asleep after we'd switched her to James' back. We'd explained about the vampires and told her we were taking her to a friend's place. I think she understood. Poor mom. The vampires had acted so friendly toward her. It must be like losing a whole group of friends at once. But they weren't friends, I reminded myself. They were killers. She would be safer here.

Luckily, Ashley had thought quickly enough to grab our bag of clothes. We could at least arrive with our dignity intact. We followed the instructions and eventually arrived at a small house on the outskirts of the city.

"That's supposed to be big enough for all of us?" James asked, confused.

"Maybe we have the wrong place." Ashley said.

"Let's make sure before we leave." I told them. I walked to the door and knocked.

We heard a voice from inside. "Come in kids. I've been expecting you." Then, "I guess you found the note. Take your mother upstairs then come back down. I have things to discuss with you. Your mom can use the room on the right." James and Brian carried her upstairs and took her to the room. When they came back the boy spoke again.

"Now that you'll all be living here, there are a few rules to discuss. But first, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Jacob Black. I am a wolf, as you know, but not just any wolf. You see, I ran with the main pack for a few years but I grew tired of them. So, I broke away and was able to form my own small pack with my closest friends."

"How could you break away from the main pack?" Renee asked.

"I was meant to be a pack leader. But at first, I didn't want all the responsibility. Once I grew tired of my old pack, my leader genes sort of kicked in to give me an extra boost. This brings me to rule number one: As long as you live with me, we are one pack. I am the alpha."

I immediately felt a growl forming in the back of my throat. My brothers and sisters however seemed okay with this rule, so I forced the growl down. It would be okay, I told myself.

"Now." Jacob went on. "There will be more rules as problems arise, but this is the main one. I am the Alpha. You guys can stay here if you'd like, but remember, what I say goes. Understand?"

I glanced around at everyone. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

Edward's POV:

The kids had disappeared across the boarder to La Push with Bella on their backs. It wasn't until we got home that we'd learned what had happened. They actually thought I was going to kill her!

Alice had explained that she saw everything in a vision about five seconds before it happened. She told us where the kids were taking her and who they were going to be living with. The name sounded so familiar. If I could just remember where I'd heard it before. Wait. Hadn't Bella mentioned it before? Yes. Yes! When I had been speaking telepathically with her! She hadn't spoken fondly of him. He hadn't been a friend. That meant... OH FUCK!


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV:

I awoke in a dark room. Looking around I couldn't make out much. There was a night stand and a single wooden chair. "Hello Isabella." Came a voice from the dark. I shuddered and pulled the thin sheet tighter around me. My right hand was handcuffed to the bed post, so I couldn't move far.

"I know you're awake." I knew the voice. It had tormented me for years in my nightmares. This couldn't be happening. My kids wouldn't have brought me here. I started to shake. They would never call _him_ a friend. Unless, I realized in horror, they didn't know...

That was it. They didn't know! I'd never told them of my life with Charlie or how he'd prostituted me. Or how they'd been concieved...

The voice drew me from my thoughts when it spoke again. "So, all this time you've been hiding out with a bunch of leeches?" As he said the last word, he stepped into a single, thin ray of light. I could see the familiar evil grin on his face as he stepped closer.

"What do you want?" I asked him fearfully.

"Oh, not much." He said thoughtfully. "I mean, I could call Charlie and tell him I found you. But I hear he's gone soft. No. I want something... more. Something bigger."

"What?" I whispered.

His grin widened. "You."

"What!?" I nearly screamed.

"Quiet! The kids are asleep. By the way, there are mine in case you're wondering. Wolves just know."

"Anyhow," he continued, "I want you to marry me."

"No!" I said defiantly.

"Ok... I hate to have to do it but..."

"What?"

"You made the decision, not me."

"What!"

"You rest here for tonight, I'll call Charlie in the morning."

"No, please!" I begged.

"I suppose if you won't go back to Charlie and you won't marry me... Then, you won't mind losing a kid or two? I mean, there are _five_ of them. It's not like..." He picked up a shotgun.

"NO!"

He smiled again. "Three options Bella. You pick one."

"I do it." I whispered, tears beginning to form.

"What's that?" Jacob asked. "I- I didn't quite hear you."

"I'll marry you, you son of a bitch!"

"Aww Isabella, such spunk. So needy too. Fine. I'll set it up in city hall for tomorrow." He turned to go. Patting me on the head, he said, "Tomorrow Izzy. Tomorrow you'll be mine."

"Goodnight." He whispered as he left, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth's POV:

After we all woke up, Jacob told us he had more news for us. He said it was pretty big news and that we should prepare for it. This only left us to wonder what it could possibly be. We didn't have to wait long though. He announced it after breakfast.

"First, your mother and I have met before." He told us. We grew up together. Our dads were friends."

"You knew our grandpa?" James asked. "What was he like?"

Jacob smiled. "He was a nice guy. He treated you grandmother and mother well."

"I wish we could have met him." Renee said sadly.

"In the end though, he wasn't... well. He drank a lot after your grandmother left him and he used to hit your mom. That's why she ran away."

I growled. Poor mom. How dare he?

"After that, I guess your mom got mixed up with the vampires. But before she left, well... We got together. Kids, I am your father."

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Your mom and I have decided that we've been apart too long. We're getting married today at city hall!"

Mom had slept in so she wasn't there to hear the announcement. But I wondered...

"So there's a lot to do today!" He said happily. "Let's see... Girls. Your names are Ashley, Eliza, and Renee, right?"

"_Elizabeth_." I corrected. But he paid no attention.

"I need you to find a decent dress for your mother to wear. I don't have a lot of money, so you'll have to go to the thrift store or something. But I'm sure you can find something good."

"And guys. James and Brian, right?" They nodded. "I need you to find a cake. If I know Bella, she'll want to celebrate somehow." He grinned. (An expression I was really beginning to hate) Then he shooed us all outside.

Edward's POV:

Alice had told me that from what she could see of Bella, she was doing fine. Though I had reason to believe she couldn't make out a clear image. She'd mentioned before that werewolves were practically invisible in her visions.

I nearly jumped through the roof when I heard a voice in my head. I'd been sitting alone in my room thinking. 'Brooding' as Emmett called it. 'Hello?' She called. 'Is anyone there? Maybe... Edward?' She wondered hopefully. My heart broke in two to hear my Bella sound so... pitiful. So weak.

'I'm here Bella.' I answered immediately. 'Are you hurt?'

'No. I'm... The kids...' I could sense that she was crying. Being close to each other must have strengthened our bond. 'They brought me here. Jacob... You have to help me!'

'Bella! Hold on, okay. We're trying to find some way to help you. Can the kids bring you back?'

'They left a few minutes ago. Edward, Jacob wants me to marry him today! The kids don't know who he really is!'

I growled loudly. 'We will find a way to save you Bella. I promise.'

'Please hurry Edward!'

She fell silent for a few moments. Finally I asked, 'Bella... Bella? Are you still there?'

'He's here... In the room!'

'What's happening? Tell me!'

'He's untying me.'

'He had you tied up?!'

'So I couldn't run. The kids didn't know.'

'Now what?' I asked frantically.

'We're walking downstairs. Um. He...he has a small breakfast on the table.'

There was another silence. 'Bella!'

'He's telling me to eat it. I'm not hungry.' She paused for a few moments to cry some more.

'Bella, hang on. Okay, just hold on we'll figure something out.'

'Don't leave me Edward! Don't leave me!'

'I'm here Bella. I'm right here.'

'Please hurry!' She pleaded again.

I ran downstairs and found Carlisle. "Any luck?" I asked.

"I'm calling Billy Black now." He told me.

Billy Black was one of the elders on the town council. And, I realized, he must be Jacob's father. If anyone could get through to him, Billy could.

Bella's POV:

After I'd eaten a little, Jacob dragged me into the bathroom and made me take a shower. When I was done, he took me back upstairs to wait. The kids were back an hour later with a dress. Jacob told me to put it on. I glanced at it. It was a pretty dress. Reluctantly, I put it on.

The kids had picked a perfect size. I glanced in a mirror. This would have been a nice dress. Nice, if I were marrying someone like Mike Newton from high school, or Eric , or even... Edward... I sighed.

I heard a knock on my door then. "Come in." I answered. I was surprised to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Mom. We need to talk." She said right away before I could speak. "Something isn't right here and I need to know what it is."

There it was. I tried to hide my face as I burst into tears. I couldn't hide it from the kids forever though and I knew it. "Mom." She said gently. "Jacob told us he was our father."

I began to cry louder. It was impossible to hide my sobs now. I turned to face my daughter and nodded.

I saw realization flash across her face followed by sorrow and finally anger. "You don't want to marry him."She concluded. "He... hurt you before, didn't he?"

I'd always been proud of how smart my kids were. I should have known the day would come when all my secrets would be discovered.

I nodded and dried my eyes. "We have to get away." I whispered.

"Mom, he made us part of his pack. He's the Alpha now. I-I don't think he'd let us take you back."

We sat in silence for a moment before we heard a knock on the front door. We went to check it out.

Elizabeth's POV:

"Hello." The old man said when he opened the door to the living room where my brothers and sisters sat. I looked at him again. I knew it! It was the old man from the beach!

"Hi."

"I've come to take your mom home." He said when he saw the tear stains streaking down mom's face.

"You're WHAT!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob Black, you leave this young lady alone!" He scolded. "She's put up with more than enough from _you_ and that thing she calls her father!"

"You gonna make me old man?" Jacob asked in a taunting tone. He was starting to change.

"No!" Mom screamed. "Jacob, you could kill him!"

"The vampires are coming Jacob!" He warned. "I gave them permission as the town elder to..."

"What about the treaty?" Jacob asked.

"We found a loophole. They'll be here soon. Give it up Jake, there's no need for a fight."

"Put her on my back and open the back door." Jacob ordered.

Helplessly, we did as we were ordered and Jacob took off.

"Should we follow him?" James asked.

"Yes." The old man answered.

I was the quickest to change and was on his heels in an instant, my siblings following. In a few moments we arrived at City Hall. We changed, dressed, (thank God for Ashley) and stepped inside. By now, of course, everyone knew what I knew. But with Jacob as the pack leader, there wasn't a thing we could do about it.

Jacob was rushing mom up to the counter. "I need this done as quickly as possible," he was saying. "I'm in a hurry."

"Do you have the rings?" The guy asked.

I didn't listen to the rest. I kept praying that the vampires would get here soon. But the next thing I heard was, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

I tore my eyes away from the door to see Jacob pull mom into a sloppy french kiss. I thought I was going to be sick. "Outside!" He told her.

We all went outside. Jacob ordered us to put mom on his back again, but not to follow this time.

We all watched sadly as he carried her off into the distance...


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV:

'Edward?' I called in my head.

'I'm here Bella. Where are you?'

'I think... he's taking me to the beach. Oh God Edward, he... we're married now.'

Edward yelled some words in some language I didn't understand. Then, 'We're almost there Bella. We're almost there."

I looked down and saw soft sand under Jacob's paws. Definitely the beach. I was shaking now. I knew what was coming next. He threw me off his back onto the sand. Then he changed.

"Well, come on Bella you slut, take it off!" He yelled.

I stood slowly on wobbly legs and did as I was told. At least the kids were safe, I told myself. I threw the dress in the sand. It had barely landed before he pushed me down again. Tears sprang to my eyes immediately. I called to Edward again. 'Edward! Edward, stay with me!'

"Bella!" I heard his voice from down the beach. I sat up, shoving Jacob off me. "Edward!" Tears of pain melted into tears of joy in an instant.

"There isn't a thing you can do, _leech_!" Jacob spat as Edward came closer. "She's mine now!" To prove his point, Jacob kissed me roughly, thrusting his tongue in my mouth. "Go ahead bloodsucker." He challanged when he let me take a breath. He laughed loudly when Edward hesitated.

"Edward, help!" I screamed. I could tell that Carlisle and the others were holding him back. Why?

"Bella, honey, we're so sorry." I heard Esme's soft voice speak up. "But we can't attack unless we see him hurt you."

Jacob laughed even louder. He leaned over me and kissed me roughly once again.

Edward growled. "I heard her screaming! Isn't that enough?"

Elizabeth's POV:

"I'm sorry bro." Emmett said as he continued to restrain his brother. "There's nothing we can do." I heard Emmett say as my brothers and sisters arrived.

Jacob smiled triumphantly. "He's right bloodsucker. There's nothing you can do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my wife home so we can uh... Have a little _honeymoon_."

"Edward." Mom cried out.

"You shut up, bitch!" Jacob smacked her across the mouth, sending bits of blood flying, dotting the white sand.

For about the millionth time that day, I found myself wishing I could help. But I couldn't go against the orders of a pack leader or the leader himself unless... Unless I was meant to be a leader! I couldn't believe it. The answer had been there the whole time! And he had given it to us!

I changed and motioned for the others to do so as well. 'Join me.' I told them. I got confused looks from them all. 'Join me.' I said again. 'Become part of my pack. I'm breaking free.'

'How?' They all asked together. And as I reminded them of the story Jacob told us, I realized that this wasn't one of the many things he'd lied about. I felt it. The power surging through me once again; the stares of my followers as they glanced at me for direction; the boldness I hadn't felt as a mere pack member. I was breaking free. I was a leader!

I spotted Jacob's wolf form as he ran down the beach. The vampires were keeping close, but they could not overtake him. I let loose a chilling howl that resounded from the nearby cliffs and my brothers and sisters joined me in pursuit. It didn't take long to catch up to him. I pulled ahead of the pack and blocked his path.

I snarled as he approached me. 'Let her go Jacob.'

"Elizabeth!" Mom cried. "Don't fight him! He'll hurt you!"

'You! You can't disobey orders!' He began to circle me and I had no choice but to stay in step with him.

'You sound surprised. And when you told us how too.'

Realization dawned on his face. 'The pack leader...'

'Isn't you anymore.' I finished for him. 'Now let our mom go. Give her to the Cullens and we'll just forget this.'

'Nice try, kid. But I've got fighting experience. You really wanna have it out? Fine, but you won't win.'

'I don't want to hurt you Jacob. Just let her go and we'll all leave. There's five of us. Do you really want to chance it?'

I watched as mom jumped off his back suddenly and rolled over to the Cullens. Suddenly Jacob leaped right at me, his claws slashing at anything they could reach! James came up on one side and Ashley on the other. We almost had him trapped. I took a fighting stance and braced myself for what was coming next.

I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder as Jacob's first hit landed. Ashley had managed to rake him across the back with her claws as he charged me. And James hit him in the head with all his strength. But his attack wasn't over.

Running up the beach toward us were two other wolves. They stopped and changed when they reached the vampires and mom. I vaguely recognized them from the beach where we had first met the other wolves. I didn't know their names, but from what I could tell, they were here to help.

I felt an icy drop of water slide down my back. Then I heard Emmett yell, "Rain? Aw, why is there always rain at a time like this?"

Jacob had taken my momentary distraction as means for another attack. I yelped in pain as he bit down on my back, sharp canines piercing flesh. James leaped at him suddenly and scratched him across the face and Brian moved to attack but Jacob managed to avoid him.

I heard mom and the others on the beach. They were shouting, cheering us on. The other two wolves had changed and were coming to help us in the fight.

Jacob turned, focusing more on the other wolves. In a flash, he knocked out two of them with direct blows to the head. He turned and went for the first wolf he saw. It was taken down in less than a second. I couldn't tell who was who anymore. Images all blurred together in the heavy rain. The other three wolves soon fell to the sand unconcious from Jacob's relentless attacks.

There was only me now. I felt weary from the loss of blood from the wound on my back. Jacob walked up to me then. 'I told you you wouldn't win."

I looked around for mom and the vampires on the beach. I quickly realized that we weren't on the beach anymore. Jacob had led me up the side of a cliff. And I hadn't noticed because I'd been too distracted, worrying about the others.

My claws slipped on a wet rock and I struggled to keep my balance.

Jacob laughed. 'Be careful Lizzy, you wouldn't want to slip!" he said menacingly as he began to circle me once again.

A bolt of lightening struck overhead in the rapidly darkening sky. He walked closer and laughed as I backed further away. I felt a foot slip over the edge and struggled to bring it back up.

'I'm sorry it had to end like this Liz, but you left me no choice. If I can't have your mother, I'll at least get a consolation prize. Killing her baby... You can't be more than three, right?'

He lunged without warning. Another bolt of lightening struck as Jacob landed. He'd missed me, but he was sliding across the soaked surface. I turned to help him and saw that he'd changed back to human.

He smacked my paw away when I held it out for him. "You think I need _your_ help?" He screamed. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. "I'll pull myself up and then I'll kill you just for being so stupid!" He lifted his hand and grabed at the handholds of the cliff. A bolt of lightening struck and I saw the rock he was reaching for. It was loose. 'Jacob don't!"

In that one instant, I saw everything happen in slow motion. Jacob's hand gripped the rock and he fell. I never saw him land, it was too dark. But I saw the look in his eyes as he realized what was happening. I never want to see that look again.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV:

Once we said goodbye to the wolves and thanked them for everything, the kids and I were exhausted. The Cullens carried us home and Carlisle doctored our wounds. Then they carried us all to bed and tucked us in. The next day we explained everything to the kids. About my past and how I knew Jacob, about Charlie and my forced prostitution. We also explained that Edward had not been trying to bite me the night they ran away with me. He'd been bent down with his mouth open to kiss me.

We all had a good laugh though when the kids told their side of the story. I realized what they must've thought. It would be enough to make anybody do crazy things. Luckily, no one was hurt too badly. The bite on Elizabeth's back wasn't as bad as it looked at first and she healed quickly.

The Cullens forgave the kids for thinking they were murderers. Emmett said, "It's only natural for wolves to be afraid of vampires. We are the dominant species after all." Ashley bashed him in the head with a pillow. Before we knew it, it was an all out pillow war! Feathers flew everywhere!

I paused for a moment to look at everyone. Here. Happy. Together. Edward came to stand by me and I took his hand. We were officially together now. I watched as Jasper covered Emmett's head with a stray pillowcase while Alice jumped up to whack Jasper in the head and finally allowed myself to laugh.


End file.
